


Missing link

by Lizziea



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Fantasy, Gen, Mind Control, Other, false centric, ill add more hermits when they show up, minecraft like setting??? yeah idk tbh, ooc???, prince and princess shenanigans and more, slow update ?, theres a lot of plot point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziea/pseuds/Lizziea
Summary: [ A false centric story ]Imagine waking up, your memory's fuzzy, only your name is vivid. Surrounded by two strangers, one being held at swordpoint by you, imagine you're False and here's your adventure.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. into the wood

**Author's Note:**

> i sucks at description so do see for yourself

“ Hey grian. ”

“ yeah Falsie? ”

“… What’s that?” taken back by the new nickname, she asked, pointing to the window, to the crowd of people outside. “ That, hmm I don’t know too. I’m pretty new around here myself, but by what Mumbo has told me. It seems the prince of the End Kingdom is coming to see his fiance again after 10 years. ” False raise an eyebrow, that long? Jeez, who does that.

“ I’m gonna go out for a bit, hopefully, you don’t go around causing problems to Mumbo again. Taurtis is coming back today, isn’t he? ”

“ Yes he is! Also, Mumbo’s a factory owner now False, I can’t do that anymore. ” False chuckles, knowing full well Grian was gonna do it anyway, especially with the giant grin on his face.

False picked up her sword and shield, her bag full of stuff she needed for her day out in the forest. Something lingers in her mind, The void Prince is seeing his fiancee again? Wait, who’s the princess of this kingdom again? Tired of thinking of something that doesn’t concern her, false immediately starts walking down the path to the forest.

“ I’m the Queen of the Kingdom that was sunk by the golden Kraken, sinking down the deep blue sea~ ” singing to herself, False suddenly found something that catches her eyes, something moving in the bushes. A prey? Maybe a predator, a bear perhaps?

Slowly dropping her bag down in a small thud, she grips her sword tightly and tiptoed to the bush. Whatever this thing was, she knew it was huge.

Then their eyes meet, its glowing red eye was staring at her while the other one was still closed. Without hesitation false located its neck and steady her sword against it. “ What are you. ” It doesn’t sound like a question, almost a command sort of, disgusts filled her tone even. The thing stare down at her and then the sword, then back to her.

“ So in this time and age, suddenly a doctor can’t accidentally fall asleep after consuming a weird mushroom without having a sword to his neck now? ” The person or… thing cried out. False, however, didn’t lower her guard, they were in a forest. Anything could happen. “ Address yourself. ”

The person sighed, finally removing the bushes from his face to reveal a green-skinned man/creature that was half-covered in robot parts. A cyborg to be precise. “ My name is Docm77, just calls me Doc. Can you lower your sword now? ” False nodded, satisfied with his answer before making her way back to her bag and continue on her way.

“ So you’re just gonna continue on like that without apologizing?”

“ You were acting weird in the forest, I can’t guarantee next time you won’t be mistaken for a bear or a monster again. Keep yourself safe out there Doc, sorry. ” she didn’t sound sorry at all, but sure he’ll take it.

As false made her way to the other side of him, doc continue to stare at the lady that almost ended his life, her long locks could be compared to that of golden strings it self. Her blue eyes were brighter than the most beautiful ocean he’d seen, but then something he caught a glimpse of.

A crest, a symbol, a tattoo? A scar? Whatever it was, it was huge actually, although it was a brief. He recognized the image, Doc starts picking up his bag as well…. Of course, the mushroom he took yesterday is in there too, it should come in handy! Well, what a day it’d been although he just woke up, now, time to report some news. 

False takes her time walking around the forest, taking in things she needed for Taurtis’ return. It was a very peaceful day and she continues singing her song, what a good day today. She thought, smiling looking up at the sun, her hand covering her eyes from the bright light.

The wind catches her hair as they fly around her, with the newfound feeling of excitement, false took off running, to the place she wanted to go. If someone’s feelings could bring life, then the path she took would be filled with flowers by now.

The cathedral stands before her, although old and abandoned. It seems so welcoming, this was the place Grian and Taurtis found her in. Unconscious, dirtied, on the floor with nothing but a long white dress with her current boots on. Of course, her sword was there too, rest firmly in her hand, by what Grian had say. He almost died trying to wake her up… Well, she’s glad he didn’t.

False, proceed to bring out cleaning supplies. Well, this place does need a makeover. If she wants to thank the two for saving her life and also a welcome party for Taurtis, then something needed to be done. Pronto.

Before False could even lift her hand to wipe the tinted glass, she could sense the thuds of footsteps on the ground and it was coming closer and they were, really quick-paced too. She pushed her cleaning supplies aside and pulled herself to hide behind some broken bookshelves.

There, a lady with fluffy short brown hair coms skipping in, she was wearing a really beautiful light pink dress with a sheer light blue jacket on. False knew this woman that had walked in, was important. Well, the crown on her head had already given enough clue, you don’t really need a detective to figure that out.

Still staring, the lady starts singing. A song so melodic, so sweet. The sun shining from the glass window made the lady glow, she reminded false of a fairy. False felt as if her body was as light as feather, her eyes still captured onto the lady as the song comes to an end. The brunette turned around so quick even false was surprised herself, her face went up in red. She smiles awkwardly, weakly raising her hand for a wave. “ Heeeyy… ”

“ Oh, I’m sorry for ruining your cleaning. ” The lady whose name is Stress exclaimed, her tone apologetic. “ Nono, it’s fine. Your singing was beautiful by the way. ” Again, the lady’s face flared up in red, but she can’t keep her grin off her face. The two talked for a while, Stress pushing False to allow her to help with the cleaning as, two people are better than one! Stress persuading was strong, soon enough False had given in.

“ Fine, be careful though. We wouldn’t want a princess to be covered in dirt and other nasty stuff around here. ”

“ Princess? Do I look like a princess to you.” Stress chuckles. False without looking up from cleaning, replied. “ Well yeah, you look pretty young, so I just assumed. ”

“ I am young! But I’m a Queen, ” False looked up, awe on her face, so now the person she’d been with was a Queen all this time. How embarrassing, she should’ve made the connection awhile ago. I mean, look at THAT crown. “ I’m the Queen of the four seasons. Or the spirit of nature itself. ” False doesn’t know how to feel about that, it’d been a month since she was brought here, there are too many things to remember. “ Sure?” at least stress seems to be happy, they both continued working.


	2. midnight confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very ooc but you'll understand why soon enough

“ Oh wow, we got to finish it just in time for the sunset! thank you so much! ” False took Stress’ hands, her smile stretched across her face that was red from either working or happiness. Stress’s hands were cold, really cold but false didn’t seem to mind which makes stress both happy and quite concerned. “ Now I just need to go back home and helps Grian with cooking and decorating!”

False starts packing her cleaning supplies, the queen was still watching her. Their time together was short but she’d grown quite fond of this human. Before stress could present her idea to the excited human, false already took off running. “ Bye stress! Thank you for today!” Stress waves and watches as false vanished into the thick forest, her smile stays.

False arrived home to see Grian as equally excited as she was, Taurtis took a quest to go to the demon realm with his “ friend ” sam for a month now and it was quite a relief to receive a letter from Taurtis’ crow that he is indeed not dead, to their surprise.

Grian smile dropped when false finally stops before him, “ If Taurtis brought sam along then we’re both gonna pretend we’re asleep. ” False chuckles, she doesn’t know what happened between the three before she arrived but if Grian wants to tell her then he will soon enough. “ Sure G, here are some fruits, vegetables, and flowers I found. I’m gonna go… Make the place more presentable. ” Grian rolled his eyes.

“ False he’s here, turns off the light. I don’t see Sam anywhere, we’re good. ” false chuckles again, what did sam even did to deserve this treatment. After several seconds of waiting, knocks were heard and the door swing open. False immediately turn the light back on and Grian jumped up to greet his roommate with a hug.

“ I thought you hated me. ” Grian released his hands and jumped back, it was Sam. His face filled with disgust, rolled his eyes, and glares at Taurtis who was standing before the tall rabbit man. “ what?” False may not know much but she knows a friendship feud when she sees one. “ Welcome back Taurtis!”

The room filled with silence, only the sounds of plates, utensils clacking against each other and Grian clear annoyance could be heard. False smiles, her eyes turning from Grian to sam and to Taurtis. She was definitely screaming at Taurtis to say something but all he could do was stare back. Sam, however, was smiling, seemingly mocking Grian.

“ Look, since you’re Taurtis childhood friend. I’ll be nice, so I’ll politely ask you to leave. This is not a welcome party for you, please get out.”

False gulps, Taurtis stood up and starts pushing sam away. “ haha sorry for bringing sam in haha, sorry Grian, sorry falsie. I’ll be back after I take him home alright? ” Taurtis laughs awkwardly and took off with sam running out, sam was caught by surprise but laugh. This did not ease Grian's nerve one bit. “ false, pack up the food. It’s gonna go cold. ”

False stares, Grian tone wasn’t full of annoyance like before, nor anger. It was just flat, he put on his apron and start rearranging the dinner table. She wanted to help, there’s an urge inside telling her that there was more than just a friendly feud to this whole mess, before she could open her mouth and asks. Grian spokes up,

“ It was back when we were young, years ago. I can’t tell you a lot of what happened, I’m sure Taurtis will be kind enough to tell you the whole thing but, let’s just say it involved a lot of confusion tears and people dying. ” with that, he excuses himself, leaving false to her thought.

However, her alone time was disturbed by the sound of knocking, thinking that it was Taurtis. False open the door to be met with nothing, she sighed and walked out. The air in the dining room was still heavy after what happened.

False takes a stroll near the forest, the light from the nearby houses and the moon keep her accompanied. She started singing the song again, after a while she stops and takes in the surroundings.

Again, she was disturbed, but by a similar rhythm, the same one as the song she was singing. But something wasn’t right, the lyrics weren’t about the sunken kingdom anymore. However the voice became muffled as the wind blew, she has to investigate. Something told her, this was important.

False followed the sound of soft singing, sometimes pausing and came back with a weaker start, the feelings in their voice is so similar to Grian’s,

Full of sadness and regret.

False finally found the person, it wasn’t that hard. The hair is white and it reflects the bright moonlight, making it easier without potions. The person sitting there was a guy with long white hair and his red eyes staring up to the sky, singing sunken kingdom? But the lyrics are so different.

Unfortunately, the sound of tree leaves and tree branches crunching cause both of them to turn their head to the source. The stranger spots False badly hidden behind a tree, the sad stranger didn’t even say anything to frozen false standing there, he just stares down at the ground either in embarrassment that she found him sobbing or he wants to avoid her gazes.

Either way, False is going for it.

“ So, beautiful moon tonight huh. ” maybe this is the only remorse filled sentence she had said to someone today, the white-haired stranger does seem like he needed one. A sniff from the male makes even false shift in her seat, she’s used to this… Somehow. “ Hey, can I asks you something?”

False did not expect him to reply back, she nodded anyway. The stranger’s lips curls into a small smile, easing her worries, maybe the conversation won’t be too bad.

“ Imagine, you’re, you’re ummm. ”

“ take your times. ”

His ears grew hotter, luckily false doesn’t seem to notice the redness. “ let’s start over, my name is… Well, it’s weird but my name is Evil Xisuma. You can call me Evil X. ” Falsies smiling but Evil Xisuma can see it in her eyes, she’s confused and questioning. A genuine smile appears on his face, yeah, maybe this conversation isn’t bad.

“ don’t ask, you’ll find out soon enough. Yours?” he rolled his eyes mid-sentence, False raise an eyebrow. “ well my name is False. All of us got weird names for some reason, so don’t mind the face I was making. ” False gestured her hand around, Evil x snickered.

“ I feel a bit better now, thanks. Where were we?”

False sweats, “ um. ”

“ Right, the very start. ” He laughed, “ So imagine, this person who has been supporting you from the start no matter how blind you are to it.... suddenly vanished. They're gone and no one seems to notice except for you, they don’t respond. It’s like they're not even there, probably cause they aren't...” it ends in a whisper but he continued, “ You feel like an absolute wanker. An idiot filled with regrets and guilt. Wishing you could turn back time, now someone else might feel the same pain you’re feeling too, but you can’t do anything to stop it. How would you feel when the people you loved are walking straight into danger? Tell me False, how would you feel? ”

That was, a lot to take in for sure. Especially when Evil Xisuma's voice is filled with so much passion and pain. False gritted her teeth, she doesn’t know what to say, and it makes itself clear with the sweats on her forehead and her fingers tapping on the wood. Evil Xisuma sigh, “ It’s okay, forget I ever say anything. ”

“ Well, I think, I know it’s hard to be in that situation and coming from me, I don’t think it’s good advice. I just sorta, ‘woke up’… But I guess if you can, jeez this is harder than I thought. ” She smiled nervously, scratching the back of her ear. “ it’s hard at the moment sure but it won’t be forever, one day you’ll make it through and I'm sure they'll come around too. It may be hard right now but you gotta believe! You can trust my words Evil x… I think?”

False turned her face to meet evil x’s to be faced with his shining eyes, staring at her with newfound hopes. Were her words? That inspirational? He chuckled, holding his knees against his body. “ You sound just like them. ” false smiles, at least he’s happy, that’s the priority, right?

“ Not to get into your business but, who’s them? You're talking about one person, right? ”

“ Oh! um, It's someone I used to know, we used to know, ” his smile turns into a frown. “ I don’t think she’s the person I think she is. ” False raises her eyebrow,“ How so?”

“ She’s, different. I’ve known her since I was young and I’d know it better than anyone if she were any different. And unfortunately, she is, she doesn’t… I can’t explain it. She’s different somehow, not the same. ” he yawned, “ I miss them both in all honesty, kinda ironic.” False smiles, however the last words of evil x weren’t heard by her.

“ Well looks like you gotta hit the hay, I have to go back anyway. I don’t think the people living with me will be happy with me being gone at this time, you should go too. ” they both stood up and Evil x gestured his hand for a handshake as a farewell, she took it, grinning. “ Funny how you reminded me both of the people I told you about. ” “ Haha, maybe I'm the both of them, feel better soon ex! ”

With another wave of goodbye, False made her way out of the forest to be faced with a tiredly smiling Taurtis and Grian sigh and giving her a small smile. “ Look who’s back. ”


	3. Festival

The two wanted to inform her about the festival that will be held tomorrow and will last the whole week to celebrate the reunion between the prince and the Princess. It wasn’t anything that concerns her until they brought up the fact that she’d been avoiding civilization by hanging out inside and in the forest instead of going out.

“ I can’t go out there with no information in my brain! give me some time guys. ” her cheek puffed up, pouting she tries her hardest to fake being sad to make them change their mind. Until “ They have swords and archery competition there. ”

With that, false went to bed giggly and happy, excited for tomorrow. What cool things await her tomorrow? What rewards, new people? Maybe even some that will return her memories, until then, she’s gotta hit the hay.

“I and Taurtis will be, mostly at the bar or at the guild with the others. So if you need anything you’ll know where to find us, go have fun!” Grian pushes false out with a huge grin on his face. The door closed in her face with a bam until it opened up with her sword and Taurtis poking out.

“ be careful out there, you’re new and the festivals are huge here in the middle land. If you feel a threat, ” Taurtis entrusted the sword into her hand, giving her a warm smile. “ trust your guts. ” False returned back with a smile, these people were just strangers a month ago but now… “ Don’t worry Taur, I’ll meet up with you guys at dusk. ”

The festival was crowded with people. Many of them doing their own things, many of them unique, human or other species. They all blend in without discrimination, the middle land huh? What a nice place, maybe I’m from here. With that thought false chuckles, she was discovered with a sword and middle land doesn’t seem to be a place that needed someone to always be holding a sword. The chance of me coming from this place is quite low…

False thought was cut off midway by the sound of swords clanging against each other, laughter and even yelling coming from further ahead. That must be the sword fighting competition!

**Another person’s POV**

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, we’ve been at this for a while now and it doesn’t seem like this sword competition will be ending anytime soon. I chuckle along with my fellow swordsmen until my thought immediately went back to why this was happening in the first place.

The princess and the prince's reuniting.

It sounds like a happy thing, it is a happy thing to happen. 10 years, that’s a long time, of course, they want to make something big especially since the princess had been locked away, forbidden from coming out all those times. But it’s not a good celebration for some people, for me at least.

“…. Yeah, I’d like to join, from the weakest person here? Come on, at least gives me someone half-decent. ” I could almost hear the person’s eyes rolling in that sentence, the pure confidence in the person’s voice makes me turns my head.

Standing there was a lady with long blonde hair, hand on her hip and another grabbing the sword to show the entry person. That sword… I turned to look at her face just in time as she walks toward me, “ Assumptions, am I right?” she chuckles, my heart stops. I can’t move, I’ve tensed up, I don’t know why but suddenly I feel… Nostalgic, happy, a burst of pure energy.

I can’t help but smile, I tried to hide it but she already saw it and raise an eyebrow. It wasn’t long until her attention was caught by the competition continuing, I can almost see the sparkling particles floating around her. She seems so into it, her hand holds onto her sword’s handle, eagerly to get into action already.

Whoever this is, she reminded me of the princess… and no, Not her…

“ Um false? Symmetry?… Weird name… You’re up. Since you want to be all high and mighty wanting to one-up these soldiers here then how about you go against the head knights son. Wels, what do you think? Scared to take on a mere villager?” I felt a strong hand hit my back, it was my fellow Knight, Biffa. He gave me a sly smile, then turning his gaze to the girl whose name is False… False?

“… Um yeah sure, hi my name’s Wels. ”

“ Nice to meet you, Wels, so you’re the head knights son huh… ”.

With that she left to take her stance at the opposite side, finally pulling out her sword to reveal a beautiful carving on it. Wait-

“ Begin!”

Before I knew it, Biffa had called the shot. A gust of wind hits me as well as the strong force from False, her sword against my sword as she stares at me. I can see the fire in her eyes, I smiled, finally someone who takes this seriously. “ Daydreaming on the battlefield? Not a good idea ” I shook my head. “ Not if you’re around. ”

Our battle went on for… Way too long that it causes a huge crowd surrounding the competition area. Busy looking around, False shouted at me as a warning. “ I’ll end it here, I have an archery competition to enter as well. ” with that, my sword went flying out of my hand with people surrounding us gasp, I would’ve done that too if I wasn’t on the floor breathing hard trying to look at her as the bright sun shines onto us.

I heard clapping and we both turned to the source of the noise, it was Biffa. He was clapping and smiling saying bravo over and over, soon people start clapping and throwing compliments at us as well. I turned back to False who puts her sword away but she wasn’t smiling, she just seems… awestruck. It reminded back to when I was a kid, I understood that feeling completely.

I stood up and brush myself, putting my hand onto Falses’ shoulder. Giving her a smile and a thumbs-up, she returned it back. “ That was a good fight, thank you. ” I didn’t even get to talk to her a bit as my swordsmen all came and talk to me at the same time, pestering me about the fight. Some poking fun for losing, before I knew it. She disappeared into the crowd.

“… False symmetry, ” I smiled, chuckling a bit. “ So you’ve decided to come back. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do leave your feedback here, they are greatly appreciated! and this is a bit short but...  
> p.s English isn't my native tongue so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes :)


End file.
